


Sweet Talk

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: The boys cuddle and talk to each other in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Sweet Talk

“Geralt”.

Jaskier rolled over on his bedroll to look at the Witcher. Geralt was sitting by the campfire, cleaning one of his swords, his back facing Jaskier.

“I’m cold”. Jaskier complained.

Geralt took a few seconds to reply. “Then come closer to the fire”. Jaskier obeyed, crawling closer in his bedroll, like a worm, making Geralt grin. Geralt hid his smile behind a curtain of white-silver hair. Jaskier lay down beside him, peering up at the Witcher. “I can see you laughing”.

“You looked ridiculous”.

“Doesn’t matter, made you laugh”. Jaskier stared at him with wide blue eyes and a radiant smile. He laid his head back on a bedroll. Geralt continued cleaning his sword.

After a few moments of silence, Jaskier spoke again. “Still cold”.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t sleep naked”. Geralt grunted, a hint of amusement in his voice. Jaskier rolled his eyes dramatically, mumbling something under his breath. “Move your stupid sword away”. Geralt frowned, glaring at the bard, but put his sword aside. “My sword is not stup-”, before he finished the sentence, Jaskier wiggled out from his bedroll, dropped a blanket over his bare skin and crawled into Geralt’s lap, nuzzling his neck.

Geralt sighed, but with a small smile dancing on his lips and wrapped his arms around his lover. He kissed Jaskier behind the ear before he realized that the bard wasn’t even shivering.

The Witcher pulled away a bit, looking Jaskier in the face. “You’re not cold” He said, fondly.

Jaskier smiled cunningly. “And you’re not really my boyfriend if you don’t cuddle me”.

“Yes I d-” He paused. “Boyfriend?”

Jaskier shrugged, smiling sheepishly and buried his face in Geralt’s neck again. “I don’t know. Call it whatever you want, but I guess we both know what this is”.

Geralt thought about how they’ve started sleeping together a few months ago. They were yet to define what they were. At first, both of them thought that it was just about the sex, but as days passed, they started cuddling together at nights, holding hands, kissing in the middle of the day. Geralt was looking at Jaskier fondly, rubbing their noses together and calling him sweet names like “little lark”. Jaskier beamed, telling him that he loved discovering this new side of Geralt.

Back to the present, Geralt leaned his chin against Jaskier’s shoulder and hummed. Now seemed the right time, he thought to himself. He decided that he waited for long enough already. The Witcher gently rubbed the bard’s back as he spoke softly.

“And what do I call you if I love you?”

There was a moment of silence as Jaskier’s body stiffened on top of his. Then the bard slowly pulled away, his eyes wide. He tilted his head to the side, looking softly at his Witcher.

“You can call me yours”, Jaskier whispered, a smile spreading itself on his lips.

Geralt smiled back, leaning in to kiss his nose. “Mine,” he murmured, sending shivers down Jaskier’s spine. “My little lark”.

Jaskier was grinning now. “And by the way, you could say your first "I love you” to me, while looking me in the eyes".

Geralt rolled his eyes, entirely fond, before meeting Jaskier’s gaze again. “I love you”.

“I love you too, darling”, Jaskier brushed his lips against Geralt’s. Geralt chuckled softly against his mouth. “You are not calling me that”.

“I want to call you every sweet name in the world right now”.

Geralt rolled his eyes again, rubbing Jaskier’s thigh. “I guess there’s no stopping you”.

“You’re right, My Sweet Wolf”, Jaskier murmured before leaning in and sliding his mouth against Geralt’s, tasting his tongue. Geralt groaned softly into the kiss. His hand dropped to hold Jaskier’s hips. “Still cold?”, He looked at the bard suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Jaskier sighed dramatically, staring at his lover. “However will I get warm?”.

“I have an idea”, Geralt murmured, before growling and rolling the giggling bard onto the grass, pinning him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
